To compare the effects on lumbar spine BMD of 1 year of treatment with alendronate 35 mg once weekly compared to treatment with 5 mg daily in postmenopausal women. To assess the safety and tolerablility of 1 year of treatment with alendronate 35 mg once weekly compared to treatment with 5 mg daily in postmenopausal women. To compare the effects of BMD of the hip and total body of 1 year treatment with alendronate 35 mg once weekly with those of 5 mg daily in postmenopausal women. To assess the effect of 1 and 2 years of treatment with alendronate 35 mg once weekly compared to treatment with alendronate 5 mg daily on the rate of bone turnover as assessed by biochemical markers (NTx and BSAP) in postmenopausal women. To assess the effect of 2 years of treatment with alendronate 35 mg once weekly compared to treatment with alendronate 5 mg daily in postmenopausal women on (a) BMD at the lumbar spine, hip, and total body, and (b) safety and tolerability.